


Vero*

by Emily_Woods



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Oneshot, Veritaserum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Woods/pseuds/Emily_Woods
Summary: “Oh yeah? And what do you dream about, Golden Boy? Being able to survive one quidditch practice without drama?”“Actually, no, Malfoy! I dream a lot about you: about you being my friend and offering me your hand once more, about you saying you’re in love with me, about your eyes that actually look god damn attractive when you smile for real, about your fingers when you play the piano, about your idiotic perfect hair, about you shoving me up against the wall, about your lips sometimes kissing mi…”Harry clasped his hand on the mouth, making himself stop speaking, horrified.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 187





	Vero*

**Author's Note:**

> *Vero (according to dictionary) is Esperanto for "truth"

The first thing Draco saw in the changing rooms before a quidditch practice was Harry bloody Potter drinking something from his water bottle.

“Prepared to lose, Potter?”

“Only in your dreams, Malfoy!”

Gryffindor team nonchalantly moved closer to Harry’s back, waiting for trouble to start.

“Oh yeah? And what do you dream about, Golden Boy? Being able to survive one quidditch practice without drama?” Draco scoffed and intentionally started speaking louder, feeling all the eyes in the room on him. “Oooh, no, dementors are coming! Oooh, dark lord has returned! Oooh, pity me, my destiny’s so hard!”

He saw Potter clenching his fists and smiled triumphally.

“Actually, no, Malfoy! I dream a lot about you: about you being my friend and offering me your hand once more, about you saying you’re in love with me, about your eyes that actually look god damn attractive when you smile for real, about your fingers when you play the piano, about your idiotic perfect hair, about you shoving me up against the wall, about your lips sometimes kissing mi…”

Harry clasped his hand on the mouth, making himself stop speaking, horrified. Draco felt dizzy, and for a moment he really though he was going to faint. He felt Pansy’s hand on his shoulder and even though he wanted to shrug it off, he couldn’t make any of his body parts move.

Draco looked around. Ron Weasley, who’s been standing right next to Potter, looked incredibly confused, like he was trying to solve a difficult math problem, probably thinking about whether he should laugh at his friend’s words or be concerned. Youngest Weasley girl was standing further away, looking like she was on the edge of tears. And then there were Weasley twins… both looking shocked and guilty as hell.

Potter was of course a few steps ahead of Draco in his deduction. Pale as death itself he turned to the twins.

“WHAT was in there?” he shook his water bottle right before their noses.

“Erm…” started Fred (or maybe it was George).

“You see, Harry…” tried to help out the other one.

“It was a new prototype of a love potion, works with the first person you see after you take it,” quickly interrupted the first one. “Sorry, mate, we did not think it would be this strong, our bad.”

Draco swallowed and finally found it in himself to speak up.

“That was low, even for you,” was the only thing he could manage to say. Immediately he turned around and headed away, trying not to start running.

Obviously, he was not going to practice today. Draco came back to the Slytherin common room, cursing himself for approaching Potter at all. He didn’t even have anything to say, he just wanted to pick up a fight! Well, what he picked up at the end was humiliation.

Pansy came in through the portrait half an hour later only to find the common room in ruins. In his rage Draco destroyed most of the books and furniture, he even managed to crack the fireplace, which was usually pretty indestructible to the charms.

“I have news for you!” Pansy sang mockingly, assessing the situation, and calmly putting the fire on the curtains down.

“I don’t WANT to hear anything you have to say,” screamed Draco and threw a book at her.

Pansy easily dodged, having years of practice, and made him sit down on the only armchair that wasn’t destroyed.

“What, you came here to make fun of me too?!”

“Sweetheart, you know I’m loyal to you, why would I do such a thing?”

Draco knew she was, he just wasn’t in the mood to talk.

“Are they still laughing at my reaction?” finally said Draco, suddenly feeling exhausted. All the stuff-throwing and spells weren’t that easy if you think about it.

“They actually aren’t, at all. Potter’s enraged with the twins, and, same as you, is trying to destroy things.”

Draco hummed quietly.

“That makes two of us,” he said, finally feeling calm.

Pansy looked him up and down, nodded to her own thoughts and continued.

“Now that you’re ready to take in any kind of important information, I can say this: what I was concerned about from the very start was the reaction of Weasley junior, the female one. Did you she was crying?”

Draco nodded, but it didn’t seem like important information to him. Instead he stood up and started fixing all the damage he’s made, starting with _Reparo_ -ing the cushions.

“Yeah, she run away the moment you left. So I followed her to the ladies bathroom and had a quick chit-chat with her. You know, one girl to another. You know why was she so upset?”

“No idea,” absentmindedly said Draco, levitating the books back to their places and not exactly listening to his friend.

“She was upset,” Pansy repeated patiently, “because it was her who asked twins to experiment with something on our Golden Boy. You see, poor thing’s in love with Potter and wanted to know if he had feelings for her. So she asked her brothers to give him some _Veritaserum_ , to ask the questions she wanted. Only she didn’t specify the time, and those idiots managed to do it in front of twenty people.”

Draco’s hand stopped in the middle of the spell.

“ _Veritaserum_? But they said…”

“They lied, you moron! Golden Boy has got a reputation to protect.”

Draco blinked a few times and sat down. Potter was obliged to tell the truth! This whole time, all the things he said… Draco felt his face heating up.

“No, don’t you dare just sit here, you lazy ass! I practically did everything for you!” Pansy exclaimed and pushed him out of a chair. “The only thing you’re left with is going and talking to him!”

Then she shrugged and smiled wickedly. “Or not talking!”

Draco stood up, still hearing blood rushing in his ears.

“I think I owe you one, Panse.”

“Oh, you definitely do! Now for the love of Merlin, go get him, tiger!”


End file.
